


they were, without question, demon eyes

by blowmedemons



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Cocky Shane, Demon Shane Madej, Demons, Gen, Human Ryan Bergara, POV Ryan Bergara, anyway, implied demon shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowmedemons/pseuds/blowmedemons
Summary: Ryan and Shane talk about demons in a diner, loudly.





	they were, without question, demon eyes

**Author's Note:**

> "demons will present themselves as humans that are physically flawed."

The Eclipse was a quaint 80's themed diner. It wasn't flashy or extravagant but it was nice for a quiet sit-down with breakfast food, coffee, and a laptop to finish up any impending scripts. That was what Ryan was doing, currently clicking away on his dimly lit computer screen at 8:32 pm. Lucky for him, there was barely anybody at the diner. Only him, two guys huddled in a corner and a girl sitting on the island in front of the kitchen, nursing her coffee. So when the bell above the door rang in a high-pitch tone, it startled Ryan enough to glance up.  
  
The new arrival was _tall_. Taller than anybody he had ever seen that whole month. He had to stoop down to even enter the diner properly. He had a jean jacket over his basic shirt with dark jeans and accompanying boots. He walked in with a sense of smugness and casualness with his smirk and his hands hidden in his pockets. Ryan lingered on the stranger before shrugging him off and continued stressing over his Unsolved script with Brent, a co-worker, and his co-host.  
  
The diner soon fell back into silence as the stranger took a sit by the end of the island. Although that wasn't what grabbed his attention at first. He had knocked on the counter three times, the hard _clack!_ rang into the air and again grabbed everyone's attention. In the back of his mind, he recognized how three mocked the holy number. Ryan peered at the stranger a little longer and watched as his head turned slightly and met his gaze.  
  
His stark brown eyes burned into Ryan's and his cheeks grew ablaze and he hung his head down. Ryan waited for a few minutes before looking back up. The stranger still stared at him but now with a smug smirk. He saluted him that made Ryan scoff in amusement before turning away and addressing the woman with an open notepad behind the island. Ryan chewed on his lip, thoughtfully before staring down at the blinking cursor on his screen.  
  
A few uneventful minutes has gone by and Ryan actually almost finished up polishing his script for Unsolved. All he really needed to do is skim for spelling errors, which is little to none, and then he'll be free to go home and take a well-earned nap. Ryan smiled at the thought and he quickly scrolled to the top to read the whole thing again.  
  
"Hey."  
  
The voice almost made Ryan jump out of his skin and he almost spilled the coffee cup that was placed in the middle between him and his new acquaintance. Ryan clamped down a hand over his laptop protectively and glanced up to see the playful gleam in the eyes of the mess of 8ft limbs before him. He was so much closer and he could see the stubble dotted on the man's chin and up to his sideburns. His hair was a mess, but a controlled and attractive mess. His eyes twinkled and it seems like the man knew more than he let on. A lot more. Ryan cleared his throat and flexed his fingers before answering.  
  
"Hello?" He smiled awkwardly.  
  
The coffee cup was pushed between the stranger's hands with his incredibly _long_ fingers. Ryan's eyes dropped to the cup and watched it before rejoining the intense staring match they seemed to be locked in.  
  
"The name's Shane," Shane smiled and stopped messing with his cup, "You into the supernatural?"  
  
Ryan sputtered, laughing out slightly, "Uh, yeah! How did you know?"  
  
Shane gestured to Ryan's laptop cover and he lowered the screen, gaping at it like it was the first time he's ever seen it. There was a bunch of small stickers, mainly a bunch of different sports teams he was into and a Buzzfeed logo but the only Shane was pointing at was a big "Ghosts  ARE real!" sticker. Ryan laughed nervously and pushed the screen back up.  
  
"I stand by it," Ryan smiled goofily at Shane before even realizing he hasn't introduced himself, "I'm Ryan, by the way."  
  
Shane hummed and nodded before bringing the coffee to his lips and taking a drink. Ryan eyed his Adam's apple bob before darting his eyes away to his laptop.  
  
As soon as Shane dropped his cup on the table, he spoke with a cool voice, "I don't think ghosts exist."  
  
Ryan's face developed into a mock shocked expression, "How can you not?! Where do you think we go after we die?"  
  
Shane shrugged and looked out of the window, his eyes scanning the sidewalk as if he was looking for somebody out in the dark, "It depends on the person, I guess," He said in what seems like thoughtful consideration and Ryan glanced out of the window before his eyes landed on the man before him.  
  
"Well, I think we turn into ghosts or we either get dragged down to Hell to become like, demons or some shit." Ryan had begun fiddling with a ripped napkin.  
  
That's when Shane straightened his position and stretched his legs, his foot hitting the side of Ryan's leg. He straightened himself up and smirked, the glint in his eyes back again.  
  
"Oh yeah? What do you think about demons, Ry?"  
  
Ryan bristled at the nickname but he leaned back, all his demon knowledge coming to the front of his mind. "Well, demons usually present themselves as humans who are physically flawed-"  
  
Shane laughed out loud and gained the attention of the girl sitting near them. She glared rudely at Ryan who slumped in his seat, slightly embarrassed.  
  
" _Physically flawed_? Tell me, Ryan, do I look physically flawed to you?" Shane asked after finally putting a lid on his admittedly euphonious laugh. Ryan squinted at him, half of his mind running with the implications and the other half working on a proper joke. They stared at each other and Shane started chuckling and waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.  
  
"You know what, don't answer that," Shane chuckled deeply and Ryan smiled, slightly warm at the fact he made him laugh, "Go on. Tell me about demons."  
  
And that's what he did. Ryan talked Shane's ear off about demons and ghosts and eventually, they wandered into True Crime as they discussed the case of D.B Cooper and the Axeman of New Orleans. (Both of them had a giggle over Axeman's choice of words like "Jazz it!") They must have talked for hours since it was nearing to be midnight as evidence on the bottom right corner of Ryan laptop's screen.  
  
Shane smirked and leaned back as Ryan was finishing up the tale of the Goatman, "The Goatman is a stone cold wimp. I bet I could steal his bridge."  
  
Ryan laughed loudly as he rolled his eyes. "He's a whole ass _demon_ , Shane. I don't think those long limbs of yours can help you there."  
  
Shane shrugged, "I have a whole lot of tricks up my sleeve, Ryan." He winked at him and smirked; it resulted in an eyeroll.  
  
Shane stood up and leaned against the booth and watched as Ryan stuffed his laptop in his bag and made sure everything was in order. He stood as well and took note of their slightly extreme height difference. Shane stood as nonchalant as possible with his hands stuffed in his pockets and him slightly slouched. Ryan gripped onto the bag tightly and together they walked out of The Eclipse and stood in front of it.  
  
Ryan dug through his pockets to pull out his car keys and he turned to Shane, clearly relishing in the biting midnight cold.  
  
"Can I.. interest you in a ride?" Ryan spoke slowly. It didn't know if hours of supernatural talk resulted in Ryan driving Shane home but he was going to take a chance.  
  
Shane hummed and looked up at the midnight sky, the moon a sharp contrast from the seemingly black void thing swallowed it whole. He shook his head and Ryan tried to ignore the disappointment billowing in his chest.  
  
"I'll be fine. I know how to take care of myself against ghosts, demons, and murderers. " Shane smirked down at Ryan and he scoffed, "See ya, Ryan." The gleam in his eye sparkled, as they would certainly be seeing each other in the future.  
  
"Right. See ya, Bigfoot." Ryan smiled, thinking back to the shortlived conversation on how Bigfoot being real was more likely than ghosts. Shane spoke with such intensity and confidence as he saw him, and shared a beer. Ryan stifled a laugh.  
  
Shane chuckled and turned around and walked down the street; his long legs taking big strides, the smug aura never leaving his side. Ryan watched until he was slightly blurry before turning and basically rushing to his car.

* * *

"I'm telling you, TJ! He was certainly _not_ human!" Ryan stared into the cold exterior of his cameraman and groaned when TJ clearly did not believe him, "Do you think I'm lying, Devon?"

Devon shrugged, her dirty blonde hair bouncing with every motion, "I'm more disappointed in you for not snagging his number."

  
Ryan's cheeks flushed and he pushed Devon lightly. "Fuck off," he muttered.  
  
Suddenly a Buzzfeed executive emerged from a room and walked promptly up to the trio. "Devon, TJ, Ryan. Since you know, Brent had suddenly.. resigned from Unsolved," Ryan bit the inside of his cheek and shifted in his chair, "We've decided on a replacement."  
  
A silhouette of a certain tall person came up behind her and Ryan's jaw slightly unhinged. He moved from his comfortable position and sat upright, amusement clear on TJ and Devon's face.  
  
"Please welcome, Shane Madej."  
  
Shane smirked as his eyes glossed over everybody else and straight onto Ryan. He saluted slightly and dug his hands into his pockets. "Hey, Ryan."

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a tumblr prompt!  
> prompt: ryan goes into a diner at 8pm, a tall stranger sits across from them in a booth and just randomly brings up demons and they talk about supernatural while the tall stranger is being strange and constantly corrects the concept of demons ... as if he is one ?


End file.
